


tangled

by orphan_account



Series: Runs In The Family [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I have books to write but I can only work on fanfic right now, I'm helpless, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yurio is their child, alternative universe, braids and cuteness, child!yurio, literally child, married!Viktuuri, viktor is a lawyer, yuuri is a writer and a stay-at-home dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve failed. I’m a failure.”Viktor announced the second he came into the kitchen, an exhausted look showing on his face. He carried Yurio in his arms, the two-year-old drooling over the head of Hugh, the duck, tucked tightly in his tiny arms, his golden hair falling all over his face. Both of them looked really distressed, like they had been through some kind of war outside of the Nikiforov-Katsuki residence. Yuuri approached his boys quickly, worry showing in his expression. The man frowned, trying to understand what was going on there.“What happened? And why does he still have all that hair? You were supposed to get it cut."orYurio needs a haircut but nobody can manage to get near his hair, so Yuuri has an idea and Viktor starts a family trend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooxynroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/gifts), [nessmon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessmon23/gifts), [kookies2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookies2u/gifts).



> I couldn't stop the cuteness growing inside of me
> 
> You don't have to read Part 1 to understand this, but it'd be nice to have some background information

“I’ve failed. I’m a failure.”  
Viktor announced the second he came into the kitchen, an exhausted look showing on his face. He carried Yurio in his arms, the two-year-old drooling over the head of Hugh, the duck, tucked tightly in his tiny arms, his golden hair falling all over his face. Both of them looked really distressed, like they had been through some kind of war outside of the Nikiforov-Katsuki residence. Yuuri approached his boys quickly, worry showing in his expression. The man frowned, trying to understand what was going on there.  
“What happened? And why does he still have all that hair? You were supposed to get it cut”, that was a conversation they’ve been having the whole week. Yurio had such beautiful locks, golden like the most precious jewels on Earth, soft like one of the hugs he gave his parents before bedtime. They loved it so much, but the length it had came to was unpractical to begin with. The pieces kept falling over his face, getting dirty with food and making it difficult for the boy to see things properly. So it was with a heavy heart that they scheduled an appointment with their usual hairdresser for that Saturday afternoon, Viktor being the one to take him there so Yuuri could finish his draft with some peace, having the house for himself for one hour so his editor wouldn’t kill him on Monday.  
Apparently, things got a little out of hand that day.  
“Jimmy was only able to cut the smallest fraction of it”, he showed the place on his bangs where it was a little shorter than the rest, but was nothing compared to how big it still was, “Yurio’d cry and make a mess every time he got close to it with the scissors and I’m so weak I couldn’t take it. I hate seeing him suffering, and I can tell when he’s just playing some drama on us and when he’s really sad… and it was the second. I just couldn’t let it go on.”  
“That’s ok. I know I’d have done the exactly same thing, but…”, he sighed, petting his child’s head. Yurio didn’t even move, too caught up on his dreams.  
“No, you’d have cried with him”, he chuckled, feeling some kind of relief when his husband took the boy from his arms, “But?”  
“But we still have a problem. We can’t let him hang around like this. Things will be even more difficult when school begins. Can you imagine all the glue and glitter we’ll have to wash off it?”  
“We’ll find a solution. We always do. For now, all I want is a hot bath and some chamomile tea, please.”  
“I can handle it. Go”, Yuuri laughed, carrying Yurio to his bedroom, careful to not drop Hugh, the duck, on the floor. It was incredible how attached the boy had become to the toy since Christmas. Where he went, Hugh, the duck, followed along. It was a relief to take a break from the tigers, honestly, but the amount of times he had to wash said duck was unbelievable. The man pressed a small kiss on his child’s hair, smiling fondly before sighing. Loving Yurio was as troublesome as loving Viktor. It was a blessing and a curse, both of them killing him and bringing him alive every time, making him addicted to it. He needed to find a quick solution to the matter before it got out of hand. 

*

Their Sunday mornings were almost all the same. Viktor would wake up first and prepare breakfast for both of them, his husband and him eating quietly in the big, clean kitchen. Then they’d enjoy all their free time cuddling on the sofa, Yuuri reading him the last drafts of his new book, trading slow kisses while they had the time. It never lasted long, but they cherished those rare moments of quietude. But no more than seeing Yurio and his small, sleepy face when he woke up, the electronic baby-sitter letting them know it was time to bring him to the living room.  
That day it was no different. It was around nine o’clock and he was already there, sitting on his special puzzle rag, biting on Hugh, the duck’s head and waiting for Viktor to bring his morning yogurt. The idea came to Yuuri’s head while watching his husband feeding their child carefully, cleaning the sides of his mouth with a napkin and trying to move his hair away from his face. He went to the boy’s bedroom, grabbing his comb and some elastics they used to close some packages in the kitchen. It was far from the ideal, but enough to try it for that day. Yuuri approached them carefully, sitting beside Yurio, combing his hair like he used to do after a long time in the bathtub. The boy didn’t complain, too focused on the cartoon on TV and the dancing spoon in front of his mouth to notice anything weird going on around him.  
Yuuri wasn’t too skillful at it in the first moment. The locks would fall from his fingers while he tried to braid them, tangling themselves on the wrong places from now and then. It took some time until he actually got hold of it, everything looking easier when he was able to finish it. He admired his creation for a few seconds, smiling proudly by the time he noticed the look on Viktor’s face.  
“It’s so pretty. He looks so damn cute”, his husband whispered, sitting by his side to take a closer look at the simple braid Yuuri had managed to create.  
“If he keeps it until the end of the day, we may keep the long hair”, he answered, heart full of hope. Yurio didn’t seem to mind or notice it, only poking his fathers to show them how funny was the tiger on the cartoon. His laugh was the most amazing, the sound making both of their hearts light with love. All they did was getting closer to the boy, holding each of his hands with silly smiles on their faces.

*

The whole braid thing worked out even better than Yuuri expected. Yurio enjoyed them, sitting quiet and still every time his father started to tangle his hair. They went together to a shop on Monday morning, picking out a lot of different stuff that would help them keeping all that golden hair away from those bright green eyes. The amount of elastics and hairclips and headbands the little boy owned now was impressive, and the tigers and ducks ones were always his favorites. Yuuri was pretty good at that now, trying different styles everyday and taking cute pictures to send Viktor and the family by the time they were done.  
So at first, when his husband stopped visiting Jimmy, the hairdresser, every two weeks, Yuuri was a little clueless about his intentions. It was only when Viktor’s silver hair was long enough to hit his shoulders and he sit in front of the man on a sunny Sunday morning that all came clear. Yuuri smiled, starting to work quickly on those soft locks he loved so much to touch. He chuckled while doing that, training that french braid he saw online the other day. When it was finished, Viktor looked stunning. Not that he wasn’t handsome before, but there was something to it Yuuri couldn’t quite explain. They pressed their lips together, lovingly, until a small voice claimed for their attention. Yurio had gotten to the room, Hugh, the duck, safe in his arms, Makkachin by his side.  
When he saw his daddy’s hair, his eyes went big, mouth fully open, the same reaction he’d have every time a cute tiger or a fluffy duck caught his attention.  
Viktor and Yuuri glanced at each other, before embracing their son.  
It looked like a new family trend had started. Yuuri’d better catch up on that before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU really grew into my heart and a lot of ideas filled my little head after posting the first one, so I thought I had to go with it. I don't know how many pieces it'll have, but I'll just keep going.
> 
> As always, thank you for your support @rooxynroll @nessmon23 and I hope it can cheer you up @clunnie! <3
> 
> You cand find me on [ttthisismo](https://twitter.com/ttthisismo)
> 
> Enjoy it! <3


End file.
